


A Hand Will Do

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED → oof god this is pretty tame but I just want dante to finger me with those big hands, just bend me over his lap and spread me open until I'm ready for the real thing, spank me if I get too whiny,, he's just perfect daddy material for this





	A Hand Will Do

Wouldn’t that just be perfect, Anon?  
  
Dante’s huge, warm, strong hands are so impossibly hunky, just like the rest of him. He has the kind of grip that you know isn’t going to give, that doesn’t falter as he makes sure you relax in his lap and know what you’re getting yourself in for. He’s such a huge guy that he dwarfs you completely and his wide, strong thighs make the perfect place to sit until you’re begging him to let you show your pretty holes off.  
  
Wriggling out of your underwear, you lay yourself across the huge expanse of muscle. A huge, tough hand smooths down the round curve of your ass and you can’t help but whimper and par your legs with a neat little  _squish_ to let him at your pussy.  
  
“Heh… cute~” Dante coos, as he reaches down to spread your lips and show him the pretty, pink-blushed, gooey flesh, crowned by a twitchy little clit. He gives it an encouraging rub with his thumb, little circles that squelch softly and make you shudder. “Already so excited, huh, baby?” Dante whispers, low enough to make the hair on the back of your neck stand up.  
  
You nod. He slides his fingers up through your cleft, your lips, up towards your ass… but stops and probes one finger in to poke around, searching for your entrance. The squelchy, slick little noises make you bury your face in your hands and wriggle, so embarrassed!  
  
“Dante, noooo! That’s so gross!” You whinge, half laughing, as he plays around with your folds. “Stop it~~!”  
  
 _SMACK!_  
  
 _“Owwwww!! Hey!!”_  
  
Another solid spank comes down on your ass, then another and another, hard enough that you can  _tell_ he’s holding himself back. You wriggle and try to dispel the sting but it doesn’t work– Dante just punishes your pretty as raw, until your whining turns into sad little whimpers and eventually  _moans_ as you squeeze your legs together and stimulate your insatiable clit with each press of flesh together.  
  
“Gonna quit being a  _whiny_ baby now?” Dante chuckles down at you, that cruel hand rubbing across tender flesh. “Heh… you’re too adorable, y’know? Wish you could see your ass go when I spank it, it’s like jello. ❤︎”  
  
Why’s something so dumb so cute out of his mouth?  
  
You can’t help but giggle and wriggle and feel that all your squirming has given him such a lovely boner! His hand slides back down through your cunt and he finally locates your pussy-hole without protest this time; he pushes one broad finger in and  _oh_ … oh, how is it that a man can have such big,  _filling_ fingers? You moan and rock your hips back and forth as he pumps it back and forth, slow and careful, pressing down around your g-spot to find just where it makes your back arch.  
  
A second finger stretches you wider than you thought it would and even hurts a little to begin with but  _fuck_ , it’s so good! He lays his forearm down your back, elbow in the small of it so he can finger-fuck you with his right hand and jerk your clit with his left, spoiling you utterly rotten with attention. Dante teases your cervix so carefully, strokes your g-spot until your bladder feels so loose and fluttery–  
  
“Be careful, please!  _Danteeee~~!!”  
_  
You sob as, trapped, you can’t worm away from him! Breathing gets harder and thinking’s out of the question as he works you over, until you seize up and  _screech_!  
  
“ _NNNGGGHHAAAAA~~!!”  
_  
It’s too much! You cum hard, squirting pussy-cum all over Dante’s leather-bound lap. He rubs you through contraction after contraction of muscles, turning the waves of orgasm into a mind-numbing haze that all you can do is drool through, eyes rolled back and huffing. When you start keening as if to cry, he pulls back and lets you catch your breath; in that time, he sucks your juices off of his fingers and wipes his hand off on his coat so he can stroke your hair without feeling guilty for mussing it too much.  
  
“You like that, huh? You know my dick’s way bigger than that… it’s a shame to make such a cute little cunt so baggy, but if that’s what you really want, babe~!”  
  
God,  _yes_. This man could do anything to any part of you and you’d thank him for it!

 


End file.
